The present invention relates in general to block copolymers for use as a glass-to-resin coupling agent in making printed circuit boards. More particularly, the present invention relates to AB-type block copolymers having an A block with a polynorborene backbone and silane pendant groups capable of bonding to a glass surface and a B block with a polynorbornene backbone and matrix-reactive pendant groups capable of reacting with a base polymer.